<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a klance collection, made with love by Lixiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025589">a klance collection, made with love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixiva/pseuds/Lixiva'>Lixiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tags May Change, Team Voltron Family, Wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixiva/pseuds/Lixiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles with varying degrees of fluff and angst. The boys are in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, welcome to My Mess!<br/>This is where I'll be dumping all my klance one-shots/drabbles :D<br/>I'll update the tags to be more relevant as I go. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I never wanted much. When I was little, all I ever really wanted was my mum and dad, just like any other kid. No toys, no television. When I grew older, I only wanted to do well in school, to make my father proud. I didn't want friends, heck, I didn't think I needed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I didn't expect a lot from life. There was never anything I yearned for, never anything I ached for with every inch of my body that I didn't have already, or that was at all within my reach. I don't- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keith? Is everything okay? You were kinda spaced out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blink. Lance has taken the seat across the table from me, and is now peering at me with vague concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked you if anything was wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stare at him blankly, and something close to frustration creeps over me. Yes, something's wrong. But he doesn't see it, of course he doesn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you uh… want something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I want something?</span>
  </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to kiss you. God, I want to hold you and run my fingers through your hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But before that, I want to take you on a date. A proper date, on Earth, at one of those restaurants you really like. Something Spanish, to remind you that you're home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to hold your hand, and walk with you along a beach at sunset, and I want to watch a smile spread over your face as you splash through the water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to lie beside you at night, and hold you tight in my arms, and I want to tuck you in tight with a blanket. I want to whisper in your ear about all the little things I love about you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to bake cakes for you on your birthdays, even though I don't even know how to use an oven. I want to bring you fresh flowers every morning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to be the one that makes you laugh, and I want to be the one by your side when you cry. I want to hug you and remind you how much you mean to everyone, to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to sit with you beneath the stars and watch the universe go by, together. I want to dance with you on the rooftop under a diamond sky and twirl you round and round, just because we can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to kiss your knuckles after a long day, I want to go on long walks with you with no destination planned. I want to pick you up and spin you around, I want to press my forehead to yours and just relish the feeling of being with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to swap hoodies and feel wrapped up by your warmth and smell. I want to speed down a highway with you, windows rolled down, singing at the top of our lungs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to race you across desert sands on hoverbikes, neck and neck until the finish line. I want to wake you up with pancakes every morning, and send you off to sleep with a kiss every night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I want to pepper your freckles with kisses. I want to map out each one, explore every constellation on your skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to do every mundane little thing with you and turn it into an adventure. Go shopping, buy ice creams, get lost together in a library for hours. I want to do it all with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to get you home. I want to fight every battle up here, for you. I want to protect you, even though I know you're strong enough to handle yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to push through everything, with you by my side, so you can have your happy ending.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you. I want you so bad, Lance. I want to spend every day with you, I want to love you until the very end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing's wrong. I don't want anything, I'm just a little… tired," I tell him instead. Because we can't always have what we want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay.. well, make sure you get some more sleep then, buddy." He smiles and stands, pushing back his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watch his back as he walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much I want this, this is the one thing I know I'll never be able to have.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:')</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what Icarus must have felt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thinks Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what he must have felt when he flew too close to the sun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd donned his wings and soared. He'd been in darkness for so long. And then he'd seen-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were the most brilliant blue and shone like light hitting the tossing waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laugh was light and sparkling, and yet it nestled itself into Keith's chest and laid there heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His touch set everything on fire, and Keith was no exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Lance with Allura was fire unlike any other. This fire didn't warm him from top to toe, it didn't embrace him in the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This fire burned and stripped and left everything charred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This fire littered Keith with angry red marks that stung until he cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like all those who fly too close to what was never meant to be theirs; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>what they desperately want but will never be able to hold against their chests;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what they never </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little reimagining of the season 8 sunset scene&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"... And we're gonna do it with the Lance that's the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that's always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is, and what he's got to offer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles softly at him, and he goes numb. Why can't he move? Why can't he do anything but stare into those violet eyes? He wants to move, but he can't, and Keith's gaze is shifting from warm to concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance? What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah Lance, what's wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asks himself, turning away quickly. He can feel his cheeks heating, and the burn of Keith's stare on the back of his head isn't helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, um. Good talk. Have fun on your date," Keith offers after a long silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Date. Date with Allura. Yep yep cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Lance that's the Paladin of the Red Lion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Out of nowhere, Keith's words echo in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Lance that's always got my back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Has he always got Keith's back? Memories flash through his mind, too many to count. He supposes he has. And Keith- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith's always had my back too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lance realizes with some sense of wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith Kogane, who was unattainable. The star pilot, the guy who was always two steps ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's... had Lance's back this whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the Lance who knows exactly who he is</span>
  </em>
  <span>- does he know who he is? He thinks he does… actually, he can't remember the last time he felt so sure of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not just a boy from Cuba anymore. He's got so much to offer, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. That wasn't always the case, was it? He remembers a time when he felt he was worth nothing. Nothing to Allura, nothing to the team, nothing to the world. When… when did that change?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith's voice breaks his rapid train of thought. He turns to look at him, and he's sitting there awkwardly. Fidgeting with his fingerless gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is… everything okay? You're gonna be late for your date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stares at him stupidly. Keith. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When- for how long- </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it become Keith?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance?" Keith looks really worried now, but Lance's words are stuck in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For how long has he been in love with Keith??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Lance manages to choke out. "I don't think I wanna go on this date anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Why? Look, Lance, everyone gets nervous for their first date, there' no need to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just… I just realised something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stills, and watches him patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just realised that I've spent what feels like my whole life chasing after someone. And wanting them so bad without even noticing it. And I've always thought they were so out of reach, but… I was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They've always been by my side, they've always been there when I needed them. Well- I guess not always. But even when they weren't there, I think they wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And… now I feel like an idiot. 'Cause they've always </span>
  <em>
    <span>been there</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I've just never really… realised how much they mean to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looks up, and his eyes meet Keith's. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span>'re </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he decides somewhere in the back of his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're full of </span>
  </em>
  <span>something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance, I… I don't understand. Allura's waiting for you, you should-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You do understand." There's something rising up in Lance now. Something bold and fiery and warm. In a surge of confidence, he gripes Keith's hand. "I don't want Allura. Well, maybe I do. But she's not who I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith's eyes shine with a certain light. Something that resembles hope. But his voice still trembles when he speaks. "Lance…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's you," Lance whispers. "I think- no, scratch that, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's always been you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith's heart stutters and his breath catches. Of everything he was expecting when Lance came climbing up the Black Lion in his ridiculous pots and pans, this wasn't it. He didn't- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Keith, are you crying!?" Well, can you really blame him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Keith huffs, rubbing away the wetness in his eyes. "Just- surprised."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprised," Lance repeats tentatively. "Like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no I don't feel the same way and didn't expect this </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of surprise or-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't expect this but it's always been you too</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of surprise," he says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Lance whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're leaning in before they know it. Keith's lips are warm and sweet, and Lance can't help but smile into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance and Keith, neck and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've got each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: this is NOT allurance! It is heavy klance as always, just written in Allura's perspective!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you a magician?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura frowns at Lance. “No, I’m an Alte-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause when I look at you, everyone else disappears!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of groaning ensues from around them as Allura glares at him with an unimpressed expression. He simply winks cheekily, before running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, glancing quickly at the figure standing alone in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura hopes that he is okay. She wishes that Lance wasn’t so oblivious. How anyone could be oblivious to someone as obvious as Keith is something she will never understand. Maybe it’s an Earth thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s also an Earth thing that Keith refuses to tell Lance how he feels. Back in Altea, people would confess in outrageously flamboyant acts of love, and most of the time it would go well and the two would court. She knows that it is because he fears rejection, but in Altea, people confessed what they were feeling even if the odds were not in their favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro insists that they keep their mouths shut- this she can understand and appreciate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is Keith’s business, he will tell Lance when he feels comfortable. Apparently though, according to Shiro, that time will 'never come'. Due to Lance’s incredibly public crush on her, Keith feels as though he has no chance. And she feels awful for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But maybe Lance will find out on his own</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she muses as she continues to watch Keith. He is gazing longingly at the door Lance left through, clearly yearning to chase after him. Allura smiles to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows how that feels- she remembers when she was younger and less invested in this war. She finds it comforting that Keith has found something like this amidst all this fighting, even if he doesn’t think it is reciprocated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Allura really wishes she could say something. Wishes she could help Keith in some way- the boy is clearly hurting. But she knows that, as the person that Lance is currently infatuated with, she is in no way the best person to approach Keith. She simply has to watch from afar as he dances around Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does become really frustrating after a while. It is the little things that Keith does which seem to go completely unnoticed by Lance. How he always serves him first for breakfast. How he brings back little skincare products from any space mall visit that he thinks Lance might want to try. How he is always first by his side when Lance is hurt, or scared, or upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith normally isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little things</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of person, Allura has noted. He is bold, and fierce, and throws himself completely into everything he does. But with Lance, he is quiet. Soft. It’s a nice change, but Lance doesn’t appear to realise that is happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later at dinner, she catches Keith staring at Lance again. He isn’t doing anything particularly interesting, in her honest opinion, just shovelling food goo into his mouth at his usual obscene pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Keith is watching him with open adoration. She wonders how Lance fails to notice the way he looks at him. Like he’s the most gorgeous person in the universe, like he put all the stars in the sky, even when his face is smeared with food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura ponders how long this will drag on for. Surely Lance will get over her. She hopes so- she has turned him down so many times already, and his pick up lines which were cute to begin with are beginning to grow tiresome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She appreciates his fondness for her, she really does, but she doesn’t feel anything for him other than sisterly affection. She knows she will never love him like that. Will never feel for him the way that Keith does. And Allura hopes that Lance will realise that soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hopes that he will catch on before it is too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Keith looks at him, the way he puts Lance before himself in every situation- you don’t find that just anywhere. Allura knows they have something special. But Lance doesn’t, and that’s the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grimaces at the thought of Keith moving on before Lance finds out. The thought of Keith no longer sparing sweet glances at Lance a hundred times every meeting. And she knows it isn’t fair to Keith- he can’t be hung up on this boy forever. But it isn’t fair to Lance either. She wishes Keith would give him a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chance is better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith is usually so brave. But Allura understands- love is difficult. Love is hard to come by, and it is precious and lovely when it is reciprocated, but devastating and heartbreaking when it isn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that Keith does not want to risk everything- not when Lance doesn’t appear to feel the same way. Allura sighs. Her mice scurry by her feet as she strolls through the corridors on the way to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Chuchule,” she smiles wistfully, “I do hope they sort it out. They’d be so adorable together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chulatt titters questioningly. “Who? Keith and Lance, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Platt joins in, squeaking as he tries to keep up with her pace. “Well, you see, Keith loves him, but Lance doesn’t appear to reciprocate, so he does not want to confess and risk their friendship,” Allura replies, “Which is underst-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is interrupted by loud squealing, and she looks down at Plachu. “Goodness, slow down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he squeaks, a wide, gleeful grin spreads across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-canon drabble!<br/>It's the time of year again: when the Voltron Family gathers to celebrate the life of Princess Allura.<br/>Keith comforts Lance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's late, but Keith has to find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky begins to grow dark, the last light of day sinking below the hills. He keeps running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slows to a jog once the statue comes into view. A figure sits hunched at its base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith approaches him silently, noting with a pang of sympathy the way in which Lance seems to be folded in on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he sits himself at his side, and gazes up at the sky, where the stars are beginning to emerge. Finally, Lance looks up with a sniffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keith?" his voice is tight and controlled to hide the shakiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, buddy," Keith replies softly, lowering his gaze back down to Lance's face. It's red and blotchy. "Want to talk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance takes a shuddering breath. "It's been a year already but… But why do I feel like it was just yesterday? Why can't I just move on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles sadly at him. "These things take time, Lance. You don't have to rush yourself, or feel like you're taking too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But everyone else is out there celebrating her life. And- and I'm still here crying like a baby over her death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's one of the best things about you, Lance." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance quirks his brow questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have so much love to give. You care a lot about everyone, and you cared a lot about her. You still do. There's nothing wrong with that, and there's nothing wrong with feeling sad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallows. "Do you… do you think I'll ever be happy again? Do you think I'll be able to find someone else again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One day, you're going to be someone's whole universe, Lance. And they're gonna be so lucky to have you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words get stuck in Lance's throat as he watches Keith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's gazing thoughtfully at the horizon, his mind somewhere else, small smile playing on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're going to be someone's whole universe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do… do you really think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith grins. "Oh, I know so. Just give yourself time to heal and mend, look after yourself first. And then, one day, you're gonna realise you're ready for another shot at love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if… what if it doesn't end well either? What if I'm just not meant to have someone and I screw up, or what if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span> me again and I have to start all over-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith grips his shoulders tight and looks him dead in the eyes, cutting him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance, you deserve to be happy, and you deserve to have someone who's your whole universe too. I know you miss Allura, and I know you're scared, but you can't let the past hold you back from your future. She wouldn't want that for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Keith's arms are full of Lance. His arms are wrapped tight around his waist, face buried in his shirt where he can already feel a hot puddle of tears forming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Keith," whispers Lance, and Keith smiles, returning the hug and pulling him closer. They sit like that for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lance takes a shaky breath and pulls away slightly, enough to look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keith… have you ever been in love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith startles at the question, but regains his composure, eyes softening. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Lance bites his lip nervously. "Did… did it work out for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith hums. "He never knew, I never told him. Maybe I've missed my chance. But I know I'm gonna keep waiting for him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance frowns at the tangible sadness in Keith's voice. "It doesn't sound like you're very happy about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he's worth it," Keith replies almost instantly. "I'm willing to wait for him, however long it takes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallows. Something about the sureness in Keith's voice makes him feel safer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him feel that maybe a second love isn't so impossible after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, for everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith ruffles his hair fondly. "Anything for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna love again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith smiles back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter how long it takes, I'll be here when you're ready. I'll always wait for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Signin' Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst ahead!<br/>Lance crashlands on an alien planet and things aren't looking great... Red offers the only help he can.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The landing is rough. Really rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance is thrown like a ragdoll from the pilot's chair, slamming hard into the walls as he ricochets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Broken glass. Incessant beeping. A ringing in his ears. Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything stills, he can barely open his eyes. Something warm and sticky flows freely down his face, and every part of him aches. Stars swim in his vision, and blackness creeps in his peripheral, threatening to engulf his sight. It succeeds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up some time later, more alert now. The pain hasn't lessened, but his head is clearer, and he finds he can sit up if he grits his teeth. He runs a hand through his hair, and when he pulls it away, it is stained with red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbles to his feet slowly, ignoring the fire which tries to consume his insides each time he moves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus. Get to the medical kit. Everything else comes after</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six bandages and nine bandaids later, he is satisfied, and reseats himself in the pilot's chair. "Red?" Lance calls, placing his hands on the steering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. The silence seems to taunt him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Red</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" he tries again, fighting to push down the panic rising in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay calm. Red will be back online soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him longer than he'd like to admit, but he finally manages to drag himself out of the cockpit, poking his head outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirt. Light, loose dirt scattered with rocks stretches on as far as the eye can see. Not a plant or animal in sight. And worst of all, the air is barely breathable, and his helmet smashed in the landing. He can't even explore the planet for possible civilization, food or shelter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It could be worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he tells himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait for Red to wake up, then find out where we are. One step at a time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything's gonna be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later, Lance accepts the fact that something is very wrong. Red still isn't waking up. Maybe something happened to him when they were thrown through that weird wormhole. Either way, he has no way of transport, barely any rations, and no way of contacting the other Lions or the Castle. And he's alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six days after that, Red's power finally begins to come back on. Lance's celebration lasts all of five seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights have come on, and some of the features on his screen have become available again. But aside from that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No flying, no maps, no comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sinks lower in his seat, face buried in his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay strong. All you can do is wait. It'll be okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More days pass by. Lance divides up his remaining rations. He has two weeks left at the most, and that's if he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> careful. Two weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes sure to clean his wounds and change his bandages frequently. He can't risk an infection, not now, when he's stranded on a desert planet with absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There's also something almost therapeutic about it. The pain is almost grounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks. He tries not to think about what will happen to him if Red's power doesn't come back fully during that time, and help doesn't arrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time towards the end of the first week he has left, he stops telling himself that it will be okay. His mind begins to wander places that he so carefully stopped it from going before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his fifteenth day stranded, he gives in. The tears fall hard and fast down his cheeks, and he makes no effort to stop them anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red? Red, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he begs quietly. He wants to make it. He wants to get back to the team, he wants to be safe and surrounded by his friends. And he wants to make it back home. Life is cruel, and unfair. He didn't protect the universe for three years just to end up dying on some planet, far away from everyone he loves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Far away from Keith.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>System failed in the wormhole. Need Allura or Coran. I'm sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Red finally speaks to him, though the connection feels weak and fragile in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red, I'm scared." Admitting it out loud makes it feel even more real. He hugs his knees to his chest, and leans back on the headrest of the chair. "I want to get out of here. I want to live </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Red give a small hum, of sorrow and guilt, but also of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing you can do?" Lance asks hopefully, even though he knows what the answer will be. There's no way of getting off this planet. And in the meantime, he has to sit here and wait for his slow death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen flashes, and he looks up, eyes wide. Red has brought up some sort of storage bank, with a long list of unnamed… files? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red urges him, and so he scrolls down to the bottom, opening the earliest one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A video tab pops up immediately, and Lance's heart almost stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey- uh, is this thing on? Red? Um, I'll just go ahead… So this is log one, I guess? Shiro said doing this would help me sort out everything that's in my head, so here I am, ha ha…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallows, fresh tears springing to his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... so I guess that's all I have to say for today? How do I end- okay, this is Keith, signin' off." The video ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sits, numb with shock, eyes still glued to the screen. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registers the tears trickling down his face, but he makes no move to wipe them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith's face is young, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so young</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How long ago… it must have been right back at the start, when they first arrived in space. Yeah, his hair is shorter here, just tickling his chin. His face is rounder- now it's all hard edges and sharp lines. But his eyes are still the same. Soft and bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while for him to move again, to tear his eyes away from the boy on the screen. Red sends a gentle purr through his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope this will help</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a shaky breath. "Thanks, Red." He exits the video, staring at the long list of logs with a smile. Lance curls up comfy in the chair, hugging his knees, and presses play on the next one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's Keith again… I guess this is going to be a regular thing? Anyway, we tried 'Paladin bonding exercises' today, total disaster. Allura went nuts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laughs through his tears. He remembers that day, as clearly as if it were yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess it wasn't a total disaster- we managed to form Voltron in the end. Allura said the food fight helped us bond? I still don't get how the Lion stuff works. It was… surprisingly fun though. I didn't think I'd actually get to like these people, but I guess Shiro was right- not everyone is bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, little Mullet opening up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except maybe Lance." That wipes the grin off his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope, he's still a little shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess that's it. This is Keith, signin' off." Lance sighs. Watching these brings back a wave of nostalgia, and he's not sure if he likes it. It makes him feel warm, and a little less alone and scared. But on the other hand, the moment he turns away from the screen, he remembers where he is- far away from Keith and everyone else. And God knows if he'll ever make it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurriedly, he clicks the next log.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the next, and the next. He notices the gradual change in Keith's appearance and words. He gets taller, his hair grows out. But slightly less noticeable is the change in the way he carries himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has more confidence now. He sits straighter, holds more authority in his tone. He smiles more. And it makes Lance feel strangely sentimental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins to notice a strange change in the subject of Keith's logs as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... don't understand why I have to say 'Tron'!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Lance said he forgot the Bonding Moment today. I got pissed, even though I don't really know why. I bet he remembers, and he's just too embarrassed to say cause I saved his ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Lance is so full of himself. He fell in love with the mermaids he met…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours fly by. The logs take Lance on a rollercoaster- he laughs, he cries, he pulls his hair in fury at how utterly obnoxious this boy can be. He almost forgets where he is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes it to the back of his mind. All of it. How Red hasn't gained any more of his power back, how his food supply is dwindling, how he feels weaker now. How he's running out of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches log after log after log. He remembers everything their team has been through, all the adventures they've had these past years. He remembers their fights, their triumphs, all their ups and downs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of all, he remembers why he fell in love with Keith. That crooked smirk, that tousled hair, the pride and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his voice as he tells the camera things he could never say to his friends' faces. It makes Lance full to the brim inside, but it also makes him ache. He wants to see him again. He wants to make it out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell Keith how much he loves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Lance told me he thinks he should step down from the team today, which is completely ridiculous. I can't imagine this team without him, God- he doesn't know how much we need him. There's no way he's leaving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance's heard jerks up in shock, lip trembling as he watches Keith. "He's so bright, and passionate, and- gosh I'm rambling. We'd be lost without our sharpshooter. Which is why… I have to leave. Well, I have to find my mother, so it's not just Lance. But- God, I love him, don't I? I'm not letting him beat himself up thinking about this…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't move. The tears are streaming fast down his cheeks now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith loves him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's elated at first- the love of his life loves him back! But then reality hits him. He's probably on the other side of the universe right now. He'll never know how much Lance loves him. They're never going to see each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They're never going to see each other again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to see them desperately, one last time, not on a screen. In person. Hold his friends close, and not let them go. But he can't. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't imagine this team without him. We'd be lost without our sharpshooter.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinks Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last few days trickle away slowly. He gets weaker and weaker, but he watches every log. Every last one. He closes his eyes, and imagines that it's Keith right beside him, talking. He imagines he's with his friends, his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Lance finally gets too tired to go on, he lets his eyes close, and signs off too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oops, forgot that this existed, but I'm here again!<br/>Here's a short post-canon fic set right before Keith leaves to join the humanitarian relief organisation in space:')</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's the morning that Keith is leaving, and Lance doesn't know how to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel happy. He should be pleased for Keith- this is what he wanted, after all. To lead that humanitarian relief organisation. </span>
  <span>He should've seen this coming, honestly. There is no way that Keith could sit still. He isn't one to settle. With Keith, it's always go, go, go. It's always been like that, ever since the beginning of it all. He's always on the move, chasing the next big thing in his life, and Lance admires him for that, he really does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just that a small part of him wishes that Keith could just feel content here. Find something else for himself to do. But he knows that's not fair; Lance's dream may be on earth, but Keith's </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he can't hold him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why, when Keith told him the news, he didn't fight it. He wanted to- he wanted to grip him by the shoulders and plead with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay here on earth where it's safe. We've had our adventure. Please don't leave. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But instead he'd just chuckled, ruffled his hair fondly and said some half-hearted joke about how Keith is still trying to play the samurai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the morning that Keith is leaving, and there's nothing Lance can do about it. Before he knows it, they're all gathered outside to say goodbye. Keith promises Pidge that he'll bring back new tech for her. He promises Hunk that he will find that weird alien fruit he's been after for months. He promises Shiro that he'll call at least three times a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he turns to Lance, he is met with silence. He tilts his head questioningly, lips quirked up in a half-smile. "What, no goodbye? No final mullet-shaming jokes? No request to pass on your number to every good-looking alien I see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance's voice is impossibly small when he finally speaks. "Do you have to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. And then, in a matter of seconds, Shiro has ushered everyone inside with a quick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>We'll come back out in a few minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance fidgets, tugging at his jacket hem, averting his gaze from Keith's eyes. He feels like a little kid, and he's ashamed of what he said. Despite everything he repeated to himself about being happy for Keith, he still slipped up. He must've sounded so ridiculous and desperate. Why couldn't he have just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's okay," Keith says softly, reading his expression, "You're allowed to be upset that I'm leaving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pffft, upset? Why would I be upset? I'm not upset, that'd be stupid…" his voice trails off as he wilts under Keith's unimpressed stare. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry. I just- I really don't want you to go. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's not fair to you, because you still wanna do the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>saving the universe</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing, and just because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't doesn't mean I get to hold you back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just! I wish you felt happy here? And that's selfish of me, but I like having you around. I can't stand the thought of you being hundreds of thousands of galaxies away! What if something happens to you? How long would it take for the news to reach us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I'm saying is, we've already had a good few years of constant danger and war. And the fact that you want to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>back up there</span>
  </em>
  <span> really scares me. I want you to be safe. And I like it when you're here where we can keep an eye on you! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Who's gonna stop you from doing your usual reckless stunts up there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if you get lost up there? Well, even if you do, I'd cross the whole universe to find you, but that's besides the point. And- and what if you decide you like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> up there? I mean, that's fine! Whatever makes you happy! But what if you decide that you want to spend the rest of your life up there? What if you meet a cool pretty alien and decide that you're gonna stay up there with them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if you forget about us? You're my best friend, Keith! I want to… be with you! And I can't do that if you're all the way up there. You probably won't even miss me, you'll be too busy saving everyone and doing all your cool-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>LANCE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Keith grabs his shoulders in a final attempt at getting him to snap out of his downward spiral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looks shaken. His eyes are wide and glassy, bottom lip trembling, and his expression tells Keith that he didn't mean to say so much. Keith sighs, and pulls him into a tight hug. After a moment, Lance returns it, arm snaking around his waist and hand dipping into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to miss you, Lance. All of you. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am. I'd never forget any of you, ever. Remember, you're my best friend too. And yes, this is something I really want to do, but it's going to be hard, because I don't like being apart from you guys either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sniffles. "Promise me you'll visit? That you'll come back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith squeezes a little bit harder. "Of course, Lance. I love adventure and action and all that, but at the end of the day, there's something I love just a little bit more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks down at where Lance's face is squished into his chest, eyes softening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Home. No matter what, I'm always going to come back to the people I love most."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's nothing like an angsty childhood friends drabble:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You never break a pinky promise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s something that Lance’s best friend told him the day he left. It was the start of the summer holidays, and they were supposed to be spending the next months hanging out together before high school started. But Keith’s family, apparently, had other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance didn’t even know until that morning when Keith called him. In rushed, tearful babbling, he’d told Lance one sentence which brought his world crumbling down around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mum and Dad want to move really far out of state and I have to go with them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely even had time to say goodbye. His mother had rushed him to the airport just in time to see Keith off. Lance still remembers that last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d hugged, and they’d cried. Lance had felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He couldn’t imagine his world without Keith in it. What was he supposed to do all day? Who would he talk to? How could he do everything without a best friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Silly, I’m still gonna be your best friend. That isn’t gonna change just ‘cause I’m moving, Lance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But it won’t be the same anymore! We’ll only be able to talk on the phone! And we’ll only see each other like, once a year!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I’m sorry, Lance. I don’t want to leave you either.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then come back!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise me that one day you’ll come back, and we’ll be together again!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when he’d taken Lance’s hand, and locked their pinkies together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I pinky promise that I’ll come back home, Lance.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You never break a pinky promise, ever. Everyone knows that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’d pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s cheek, picked up his luggage, and ran off to catch up with his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was thirteen then, young and naive. He really did believe that him and Keith would stay just as close as they were when he left. He really believed that Keith would come home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day that Keith suddenly stopped talking to him was the worst day of Lance’s life. He didn’t respond to any of his texts, didn’t pick up any calls. At first, he told himself that Keith was probably just busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the days passed, and Keith still didn’t respond. And when the days began to bleed into weeks, something inside of Lance broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine. If Keith was happier in his new home with his new friends and his new life, then fine. If he didn’t need Lance anymore, then Lance didn’t need him either. Or at least, that was what he told himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, Lance did need Keith. He missed him every single day he went without talking to him. He didn’t understand how Keith could just cut him off like that- did their thirteen years of friendship mean nothing to him? Did he just wake up one morning and decide that he could do without his childhood best friend? That, what the heck, it was annoying talking to him anyway, so he may as well cut him out of his life without even saying goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance hates him for it. Or maybe he doesn’t- he doesn’t know if he is even capable of hating Keith. Sure, he’s angry, and he’s not sure if he’ll ever forgive him, but he doesn’t hate Keith. It’s more that he hates himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is it that while Keith found it so easy to just let him go, he finds himself still desperately clinging on to the memory of his best friend? That every night he can’t help but hope and imagine that tomorrow will be the day that Keith finally responds. And he hates himself because he’s here, five years later, still missing the boy with every fibre of his being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he fantasizes that Keith has an amazing excuse for ghosting him for five years- maybe he became a spy, or he’s on the run from the law. And Lance hates himself for that too, because at the end of every daydream, Keith </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes back home and sweeps him off his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other times, he likes to entertain himself with the idea that Keith might miss him just as much as he misses Keith, wherever he is. On the days he’s feeling vengeful, he imagines that Keith regrets leaving, and regrets cutting off contact with Lance. That he lies awake at night, crying because of all these regrets, thinking about everything he could’ve done differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other days though, Lance doesn’t feel any anger. He just feels sad and lonely, and he misses having Keith by his side. These are the days when he thinks about everything they’ve been through together, and he likes to imagine that Keith is doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Keith, too, remembers their childhood with fondness- they had known each other ever since they were little babies. They’d said their first words in front of each other, taken their first steps together. He wonders if Keith also thinks about their lazy days in his backyard- Lance would pluck and eat strawberries from their patch, while Keith would swing recklessly high on the tyre swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Keith thinks about their first day at school together, when Lance got bullied for his skin colour and Keith punched the kid, getting them both sent to the office. About the time they snuck out at midnight and went to the gas station to buy chocolate, running through the dark streets in a fit of giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Keith thinks about the time they were caught in the rain, and Keith carried him on his back while Lance held the umbrella for them, and he sprinted all the way to school like that. About all those hours they spent in each others’ rooms, watching movies or pillow fighting or just lying side-by-side, laughing at nothing in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scraped knees and long cries and bandaged knuckles and sleepless nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm hugs and fresh cookies and hide-and-seek and fireplace cuddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First words, first birthdays, first steps, first day, first party, first kiss, first love. First heartbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance remembers it all with a fond smile on his lips, and he hopes that somewhere out there, Keith does too. That he hasn’t forgotten the little brown haired boy with the chip tooth smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one day, he’ll keep his promise, and he’ll come back home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did someone say Langst?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His family isn't the only thing he misses from Earth. He misses garlic knots. He misses the beach and the ocean. He misses the tyre swing in their backyard, and he misses the big, climbable tree it's attached to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sighs, letting himself fall back onto the shower wall, and tilts his head up so the water hits his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He misses the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, and just for a moment, he pretends. He pretends that the shower stream pattering over his face is the hot, heavy rain in Cuba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pretends he's standing in his front yard, and it's drenching him. He lets it run over his chest, his arms, his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pretends he can smell the water mixing with the earth. He pretends he can smell home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment. Then -</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock knock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance, you done in there yet?" Keith's calls through the door, sounding rather exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sighs again and switches off the water, savoring the last few drops still trailing down his skin. Then he towels himself off, throws on his clothes, and steps out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What took you- hey, are you okay?" Keith's accusatory tone drops to something softer upon seeing Lance's expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, buddy, I'm all good. Shower's all yours," he forces a cheery smile, but Keith doesn't buy it. Lance has a tell, he knows. He taps the side of his thigh when he's agitated, or stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith thinks, glancing at the shower and piecing together the things he knows about Lance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's missing home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't actually need the shower," says Keith abruptly, remembering something Allura had told him about the day before. He grabs onto Lance's hand and pulls him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, they're seated in Black's cockpit, and Keith starts her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand," Lance complains, "You're taking me somewhere but you won't tell me where or why. And we don't need our suits?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna kill me and dump my body on some planet so that no one will ever find me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, you got me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes and they fall into a comfortable silence. Gazing outside, he can see an interesting planet up ahead, lush green with forests and dazzling blue with water and- Lance's heart drops to his stomach and he swallows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too much like Earth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits impatiently for Keith to fly past the planet, feeling tired and homesick. Instead, Keith lowers his Lion into a descent, and lands smoothly on its surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sits up indignantly. "Why are we-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh. Just trust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step out of the cockpit, and Keith smiles at the skeptical frown painted on Lance's face. He leads him through the shrubbery and trees until they reach a clearing in the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look up," says Keith softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance does, and his eyes widen with wonder. The sky is filled with dark grey clouds, tantalizingly similar to those of Earth. "Keith, what-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he feels the first drop on his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is just a light drizzle at first, but soon the drops fall hard and fast on his skin. They land on every part of him, drenching his hair and his clothes, sticking to him in a wonderfully familiar way. The smell of rain fills the air and Lance feels like he can breathe again. He soaks it all up, then turns slowly to Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's watching him with a soft smile, long hair plastered over his face with water, and Lance can't help but laugh. Before he knows what he's doing, he runs at Keith and pulls him into a hug, not caring that they're making their clothes even wetter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't care. His face is wet with rain and tears and he feels alive. He feels alive and safe and almost home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he whispers into Keith's neck. His skin is warm even though the rain is cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna get back to Earth. We're gonna get you home, Lance. I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smiles, and believes him with all of his heart. They don't move until the rain quiets.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Anteros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anteros: in Greek mythology, he is the god of requited love, born of Aphrodite and Ares, the deities of love and war respectively.<br/>i.e. arranged marriage for purposes of reconciling kingdoms AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance doesn't think he’s seen anything more beautiful than the dazzling purple of the juniberry fields that spread over his land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plucked by little hands and tucked behind ears, placed in bouquets and given to a lover, pressed delicately between the pages of a treasured novel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a little boy, Lance’s favourite thing to do was to sit on his mother’s lap on the east balcony of their palace, and watch the sun rise over these fields, bathing the waking world in its light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some mornings, though, the sky would be bleak. Some mornings, there would be soldiers leaving the palace. The next morning, Lance would only see half of those soldiers return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, my little flower. Everything is going to be alright,” his mother would reply to his worried questions. “One day, this will end. One day, my little flower is going to be all grown up, and he’ll make mummy proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance would always pout. What kind of an answer was that? He wanted to know where the men were going. Why daddy always looked so sad. Why his older sister never had time for him anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the juniberry fields just didn’t look as beautiful as they used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, you’ll know the answer to all those questions, my little flower. You’re only young. Our war is not something you should have to be worrying about now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>War.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Lance sick to the gut if he thinks on it too long. But it gnaws at his mind as he strides down the castle halls, towards the meeting room. War. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes with everything inside him that Altea was at peace. That all his people were safe, that they didn’t have to fear when and where the next attack would be. Checking his watch, he realises he’s already late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he enters the room, everyones’ eyes shift to his, expressions ranging from amused to disapproving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your tardiness is a bad habit you must fix,” Alfor says sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer the term </span>
  <em>
    <span>fashionably late</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lance winks, sliding into his seat. “Anyway, anyone want to tell me what’s going on here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes slide from his father to Allura, who is sitting rather stiffly, hands fidgeting. He looks to the generals, but they just continue to watch King Alfor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helloooooo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are meeting… with the Galra,” his father finally replies with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lance is on his feet before he even realises it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down!” barks Alfor, and Lance slumps back into his seat, eyes wide and lips pursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, the Galra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They organised a meeting with us, Lance. They said… they’re ready for this war to be over,” Allura finally speaks up, tone clipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re just gonna meet with them!? Now that they’ve decided that they want the war to be over? Where’s our say in everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance,” Alfor sounds strained. “Altea is crumbling. We are a kingdom that is grasping at straws, and so is the Galra Empire. We both know that. And ever since Zarkon’s death, King Kolivan has been slowly trying to make amends to the destruction his father caused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good enough!” Lance hisses, fist pounding the table, “After everything we’ve been through, everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> put us through! This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about right or wrong anymore, boy!” Alfor yells, and Lance flinches. He takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son, this is about what will keep Altea </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No matter how much we resent them, no matter how much this feels unfair or unjust, we are willing to take this chance. For our kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance opens his mouth to say something, maybe apologise for stepping out of line, but there is a sharp knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire, they are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They may enter,” King Alfor commands. Lance and Allura sit up a little straighter, glancing at each other nervously from either side of their father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This meeting could go one of two ways, Lance knows: they could either walk out of this room with the war on it’s way to an end, or they could screw everything up and make it even worse. Lance shudders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swings open, and a squat little Galran man enters, taking position by the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Presenting to you, King Kolivan of the Galran Empire, his son Prince Lotor, and his nephew Prince Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance's scrutinous gaze meets each of the Galran royals one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Kolivan strides in first, eyes just as cold as Lance remembers, and shakes each of their hands. His grip is firm, and Lance wonders if the tight squeeze is meant as a comfort or a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Lotor all but struts in, skipping the handshakes, and seats himself opposite Allura with a wink. Disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Keith walks in last, and Lance must admit, he's rather curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has only seen photos of him and none of them, Lance finds with a start, really captured Prince Keith's grace. He's taller than Lance thought, shoulders square and mouth set in a firm line. His hair, though shorter than King Kolivan's, is also done into a braid. His eyes, however, are different. They hold less of the steely cold that the others' do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance knows the stories- he's heard the accounts from his father, and the whispered rumours which fluttered around the castle. How Princess Krolia, heir to the throne, ran away from her duties, never to be seen alive again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Keith shakes his hand, and their eyes meet. He takes the seat across from Lance, and sits silently as his uncle goes through the formalities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Lance knows the stories. How in the invasion of Daibazaal, the invasion that led to King Zarkon's death, they found Princess Krolia's body. Alongside a commoner. And sitting between them, still alive and crying for his parents, was a boy no older than 10. A boy, whom the Prophets and Druids said, would go on to become the most legendary Galran King in history. A boy who, still grieving his parents' deaths, was instantly shoved into royalty, to continue down the path which his mother had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have moved past formalities now, and Lance can hardly keep up with the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father brought about an unforgivable amount of damage, destruction and death. I know this. However, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my father. And although I do not expect forgiveness in any way, I wish to do the right thing, which is to end this war and suffering," King Kolivan tells them. Alfor still looks skeptical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you expect us, and all our allies, to simply take your word for it? It is true that we have suffered far too long, and I too would like to see an end to this war. But I can not risk placing my trust in the wrong person, Kolivan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe some kind of statement is in order, something which will unite the planets and leave no room for mistrust. What would you propose?" questions Allura. Lance feels a hint of pride at his older sister's composure, and the ease with which she engages them in conversation. He wishes he had her skill. He wishes he could be of more help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is Prince by title, of course, but he knows that no one takes him seriously. A real Prince would be able to protect and serve his kingdom. Like Prince Keith, who has only recently entered royalty, and yet has already established his authority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," King Kolivan seems to be deliberating whether or not to continue, "My court advisors suggested… an arranged marriage. An act of unity, bonding our races by blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfor takes a deep breath, and Allura falters, before hardening with resolve. No. No no no. Definitely not. Lance is not letting his sister marry one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's not letting her throw away her happiness just like that. And yet, he still can't do anything about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Useless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which Prince are you offering? I'm assuming you'd like to marry off your heir?" Alfor asks finally with a weary sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, depends which way you look at it," Prince Lotor drawls, cutting off his father. "Heir by blood, or heir by," his eyes flicker to Prince Keith, "chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor</span>
  </em>
  <span>," King Kolivan rumbles threateningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologies, I went out of line," he replies lazily, although he doesn't sound sorry at all. Figures. Lance has also heard rumours about Prince Lotor- sharp, cunning, and now filled with jealousy, spite and anger, ever since Prince Keith took the throne from him. Lance winces, hoping that if Allura </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> marry one of them, she will be able to marry Prince Keith. There's something twisted about Prince Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It really depends on you, Alfor," King Kolivan presses on, "If you wish to marry off your lovely Allura, then it will be Lotor. Keith has… no interest in women, so if your Prince Lance has no objections, then that would also work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance bolts upright. Now is his chance. He refuses to let his sister marry Lotor, he refuses to be useless any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no objections, sir," he cuts in quickly before Allura or Alfor can say anything. All eyes turn on him with varying degrees of shock and surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, is that alright with you then, Alfor?" King Kolivan asks after a long silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose- yes. If Lance is really alright with it, then yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura looks horrified, Prince Lotor is seething, and both King Kolivan and Alfor have unreadable expressions.</span>
  <span>Finally, Lance thinks to turn to Prince Keith. He is gazing at him with a mixture of confusion and interest, eyes boring into his. Lance gulps. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally intended to be a long multi-chapter fic titled 'War of Hearts', but I couldn't commit to it. So here's the beginning of the fic, considerably shortened! The rest is up to your imagination:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things that Lance will never forget, even as he dies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are some things in life you never forget.</p><p>Your mother's face.</p><p>Your father's strong arms.</p><p>Your first friends.</p><p>Lance goes through them, one by one.</p><p>One by one by one by one. Your saddest moment, and your happiest. They run through his mind as his blood runs onto the dirt. He swallows his fear, and the metallic taste in his mouth.</p><p>The time you were bullied. The time you got back up again.</p><p>As he turns his head, his heart clenches painfully at the sight before him.</p><p>"Keith." His voice comes out strange, all croaky and shaking. "Keith." Keith Keith Keith Please open your eyes "Keith." There are tears in his own eyes now, but his hand is too heavy to lift to his face, and so they run freely down his cheeks, cutting paths through the blood and grime. Keith is still, too still, his chest barely moving. Lance tracks its rise and fall, praying for the next breath to come. "Keith, please."</p><p>The time you wanted to give up. The time you realised how much you had to live for.</p><p>His tears fall hard and fast now, washing the dirt from his face. He wishes everything would wash away. He wishes they were back home, he wishes they were safe, he wishes he could see Keith's smile.</p><p>Your friends' warm hugs.</p><p>Lance never stops calling his name. He cries it until his voice is hoarse and his chest hurts.</p><p>Your first kiss.</p><p>Keith's eyes flutter open, and it's the most beautiful thing Lance has ever seen, and he can't stop the wobbly smile which spread across his face. "Hey, baby. Hey. I'm right here, everything's gonna be okay," Lance whispers. He tries not to see how tired Keith's eyes are. How each breath seems as if it hurts him.</p><p>"Lance?" Keith's voice is hoarse but it's music to his ears. "Lance, I'm so sorry.."</p><p>"Stop, no apologising," Lance chuckles breathily. Everything is hazy now. Are those the stars, or are they Keith's eyes? Everything blends together. He feels himself drifting off.</p><p>Your first love.</p><p>"Lance?"</p><p>He forces his eyes open again and finds Keith. With all the strength left in him, he reaches out his arm. Keith takes his hand, and a weight lifts off his chest. He smiles, and it's broken and wonky, but Keith smiles back. Lance studies his face as hard as he can, but his eyes are heavy and begging for rest.</p><p>"Lance? What- what're you doin'?" Keith chokes out.</p><p>"I wanna… I wanna remember your smile."</p><p>The ache in Keith's chest is almost tangible. "Lance, I love you," he whispers. The lights are fading now. All the anger and sadness is gone. All he feels is exhaustion, and the familiar weight of Lance's hand is Keith's only anchor.</p><p>"I love you too," Lance whispers back, and they lie there side by side beneath the stars. <em>I don't want to die</em>, he thinks. <em>I'm scared</em>.</p><p>But Keith squeezes his hand a little tighter, and he knows it's going to be okay. He closes his eyes, and beside him, Keith does the same.</p><p>Keith's smile.</p><p>He drifts off as the hand in his goes limp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short but angsty :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ballroom dancing is the OG romance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights are bright and the ballroom is alive with twirling couples, dressed in colourful silks and sparkling gowns.</p><p>From the safety of the refreshments table, Keith’s gaze sweeps the floor, searching for something. Someone. His eyes pass over the dancers, radiant though they are. They flicker past the King of the host planet, sitting in a robe of gold and silver. They barely spare a glance at the ethereal strings of lights and lanterns which hang over their heads. Searching, searching.</p><p>His eyes land on him. Laugh brighter than all the gold and gossamer which decks everyone in the room. Coppery skin that glows under the lights. Soft chocolate hair wild and messy, falling in his eyes. His eyes.</p><p>Their gazes lock. In an instant, Lance is making his way over.</p><p>"Nope, no no no," Keith protests, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.</p><p>Lance only grins, one eyebrow lifting playfully. "What, the great Keith Kogane is scared of a little dance?"</p><p>"'Course not," he bites back, "Just worried that my dancing will be so good, it'll make you look bad."</p><p>"Impossible, I always look good," Lance winks. "Besides, I think I'm willing to take the risk."</p><p>Keith is swept onto the dance floor before he can think up a witty reply.</p><p>“May I have this dance?” Lance bows down dramatically, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Oh God. How could he say no? Not a moment later, Lance’s left hand is on his side and his other is intertwined with Keith’s. The song is soft and slow.</p><p>"Hey, <em>torpe</em>, eyes up here."</p><p>Keith looks up from the floorboards and his words are caught in his throat. Ocean blue. He stumbles over his feet, and Lance catches his arm just in time, laughter falling from his lips. His eyes soften at the blushing mess in front of him.</p><p>"Hey, just follow my lead. One step left."</p><p>Keith takes a tentative step, hands gripping Lance's waist tight.</p><p>"One step back."</p><p>Their eyes meet and flicker away, cheeks dark.</p><p>"One step right."</p><p>Keith peters up at him shyly through his lashes. "Am… am I doing good?"</p><p>Lance thinks he might just die. "So good," he reassures softly, voice cracking a little.</p><p>"Am I making you look bad yet?" Keith quips, but it's more fond than mocking. Everything around them fades. Is it still the same song? What's the team doing? Lance finds with mild surprise that he doesn't care. He just wants to twirl Keith around and around.</p><p>"Take one step forward." And Keith does, and their chests touch, and the rest of the world falls away.</p><p>"Like this?" Keith whispers, as they twirl.</p><p>"Another step."</p><p>Their noses bump.</p><p>"One more."</p><p>Keith smiles, and they meet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sighs dreamily*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>